Pooh's Adventures of Dante's Peak
Pooh's Adventures of Dante's Peak is an upcoming film to be made by CarltonHeroes. It will appear in a nearby future. Plot Dr. Harry Dalton, a volcanologist of the United States Geological Survey, and his partner Marianne attempt to escape an erupting volcano in Colombia. While trying to escape the ash and falling debris, a piece of debris pierces through the roof of Harry's truck and lands on Marianne's head, killing her. Four years later, Harry is sent by his boss Dr. Paul Dreyfus to investigate volcanic activity in the town of Dante's Peak, Washington, situated beside a dormant stratovolcano within the Northern Cascades. Harry arrives in town and meets Mayor Rachel Wando who has two children, Graham and Lauren (along with Winnie the Pooh, Yogi Bear, Mr. Peabody, Sherman and friends). Before Rachel can show him the lake, they go to drop off the children to Rachel's ex-husband's mother Ruth who lives on the mountain. Ruth suggests that they all go swim in the Twonset Hot Springs. Harry notices that the lake's acidity is somewhat high, trees are dying and they discover 2 dead squirrels. Winnie the Pooh and friends reunite with Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tod and Copper, who appear. Graham attempts to jump into the springs when Harry stops him, noticing two bodies having been boiled to death by the water. Harry knows this is highly abnormal and, worried about the volcanic activity in the mountain, requests Rachel to call a town meeting and inform Paul of the situation. While Harry is advising putting the town on alert, Paul shows up and stops him by telling him that he is overreacting and that for now they will just observe, giving the example of another town in Washington state that they thought would be destroyed by an eruption. After Paul called the town on alert and evacuated it, nothing happened. The scare caused a severe lack of tourism in the town and it nearly went bankrupt as a result. This convinces the city council to avoid calling an alert, although Harry insists that Paul is making a mistake; however Harry's warnings fall on deaf ears. While Paul and his team are setting up and monitoring the volcano, Harry and Rachel become close. After a week and no major volcanic activity, Paul decides they can monitor the volcano back home and tells everyone to pack up. Harry goes to say goodbye to Rachel, they almost kiss, passionately, but Lauren wakes up stating that she needs a glass of water. Rachel goes to get some water and points out that there's something wrong with the strange-smelling water and Harry discovers by visiting the main water supply that the volcanic activity has leached sulfur dioxide into the water. Harry shows this to Paul and they all then realize it is only a matter of time before the volcano erupts. Winnie the Pooh and friends tell Bambi and his friends about the volcano in Pompeii. While informing the town's residents of the evacuation plans, an earthquake strikes Dante's Peak as the volcano erupts violently, both of which cause mass and widespread panic. While trying to get to Rachel's children, they drive through the town as it is being destroyed by earthquakes, with panicked evacuees trying to leave. Arriving at Rachel's house, they find the children missing. When they reach the dining table, Rachel finds a letter left by the children that says that they went up the mountain to get Ruth, who previously refused to leave her home. After Rachel and Harry reach Ruth's house and find the children, a lava flow burns Ruth's house, forcing them to the lake. The lake, which has been turned to acid, begins eating away at the bottom of the boat and its propeller. They are almost at the other side when the propeller gets eaten away completely. Harry wraps his arm in his jacket to paddle but they are sinking too fast. Trying to save everyone, Ruth jumps in the shallow part of the lake and pulls the boat to the dock, and her legs are seriously burned. Ruth dies due to the shock and trauma yet makes peace with Rachel, dying on the mountain. With everybody out of town, Paul and the team evacuate with the National Guard but the river has been inundated by a lahar, a combination of the volcano's melting ice and the local dam breaking. The team gets through safely in Humvees, but Paul, driving a Dodge Ram Van, gets stuck on the bridge which is washed away by the lahar. After finding a truck at a ranger station, Harry, Rachel, and the children make it back into town as the volcano violently and laterally explodes and spews ash high into the atmosphere. The weight of the ash is so great, that part of the ash cloud collapses and forms a pyroclastic flow which races down the mountain, destroying everything in its path, including the town of Dante's Peak itself. Harry drives the truck into an abandoned mine (which had been Graham's clubhouse) just in time to escape the pyroclastic cloud. Harry finds a beacon designed by NASA that will help his team locate and rescue them. He tells Rachel and the kids he will be back; he reassures everyone that when they escape, he will take them deep sea fishing. As he returns the truck to activate the beacon, the mine collapses, separating him from Rachel and the children. Despite a broken arm, Harry activates the beacon while the truck is crushed by the weight of the debris. Eventually, they are all rescued and reunited with Harry, reiterating his promise to take them deep sea fishing. Winnie the Pooh asks Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tod and Copper to join the team and they said yes. As the helicopter carrying Harry and the Wando family flies off, the camera moves over the ruined town and swerves to the Mount St. Helens-like crater where the top of the volcano used to be. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Louis, Timon, Pumbaa, Thumper and Flower will guest star in the film. *Bambi, Tod and Copper will join the team in the end of the film. *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' was released on video while Dante's Peak was released in theaters. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:CarltonHeroes Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Candidates for deletion